Favij Wiki
FavijTV™ ➜ Nome: Lorenzo Cognome: Ostuni Età: 20 anni Nickname: Favij Data iscrizione: 08/dic/2012 Descrizione Canale: Sono un Let's Player, ed il mio unico e solo obiettivo è quello di farvi divertire!....se ci riesco u.u Se vi piace deridere la gente che si spaventa facilmente, beh, qui siete nel posto giusto! :D Peace. FRASE INTRODUZIONE VIDEO Bella a tutti ragazzi, benvenuti in questo nuovo video, io sono Favij ed oggi siamo su...(nome del gioco) FRASE CONCLUSIONE VIDEO ::: Se il video vi è piaciuto, lasciate un commento e un mi piace, anche alla pagina di facebook, che come in ogni video trovate nella descrizione, se non siete ancora iscritti iscrivetevi e noi ci rivediamo al prossimo video, bella ragazzi! *finisce il video con il telecomando* Gli inizi: Il TheSharedGaming Favij è un gameplayer abbastanza famoso su Youtube. In circa un anno, è riuscito a raggiungere 630.000 iscritti e 84.000.000 visualizzazioni totali iniziando col suo primo video: "HAUNT: The Real Slender Game". Iscrittosi su youtube nel 8/12/12, la sua carriera cominciò ben prima, quando con due suoi amici (iPuffo e NikyBox95) fondò il "TheSharedGaming", un canale di gameplay di ogni genere che in un anno riuscì a raggiungere un totale di 10.000 iscritti, ma nell'estate del 2012 dovette restare da solo a registrare i video del canale, creando così la serie "Giochi nel Buio" ,nel quale andava a giocare giochi INDIE horror al buio. Dato che la serie riscosse un gran successo e gli iscritti volevano vedere solo video suoi, creò un canale tutto suo chiamandolo "FavijTV". Per vedere quanti iscritti ha IN TEMPO REALE favij, andate in questo sito: http://livecounts.x10host.com/?channel=favijtv FavijTV Il canale è basato centralmente su giochi Horror, ma in seguito, cominciò a giocare anche videogame comici come Happy Wheels, Sumotori dreams e giochi Rage come Cat Mario. Iniziò la sua serie di video con''' "Slender: The Haunt"' e, facendo altre serie come '''Amnesia: The Winter Course',' Penumbra',' The Grudge' e''' Erie', raggiunse un traguardo di '''10.000' iscritti nel giro di circa un mese. Festeggiò il suo traguardo facendo uscire un video speciale nel quale mostrava i "Momenti Epici nei Videogames". Speciali & Giochi SPECIALI *''Momenti Epici nei Videogames'' *''La mia Ragazza...'' *''Slender nella realtà (Speciale Venerdì 13 iscritti)'' *''Scribblenauts nella realtà (Speciale 250.000 iscritti)'' *''Omegle'' *''Incontrando i Fans in Webcam (Speciale 300.000 iscritti)'' *''Favij's Chubby Bunny (Speciale 30.000 iscritti'' *''I Migliori Videogames in un ora (Speciale 100° Video)'' e tanti altri ancora... GIOCHI (NON ASSICURO AGGIORNAMENTI COSTANTI) *''A Mother's Inferno'' *''Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs'' *''Amnesia Custom Stories'': **''Amnesia: Cry Oni'' **''Amnesia: Dark Room'' **''Amnesia: Get Out in 4 minutes'' **''Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes'' **''Amnesia: It's Hurting My Eyes 2'' **''Amnesia: The Great Work'' **''Amnesia: The Small Horse'' **''Amnesia: Winter Curse!'' *''Among the Sleep'' *''Antichamber'' *''Attack on Titan Tribute Game'' *''Baby Blues'' *''Bewilder House'' *''Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time'' *''Calm time'' *''Cat Mario'' *''Cat Mario 2'' *''Cat Mario 3'' *''Cat Mario 3D'' *''Cat Mario 4'' *''Cleverbot'' *''CLOP'' *''Cold Fusion'' *''Cry of Fear'' *''Curse of the Aztec'' *''Default Dan'' *''Doorways'' *''Draw My Thing'' *''DreadOut'' *''Dream of the Blood Moon'' *''Enviro-Bear 2000'' *''Erie'' *''Eyes'' *''Flash Frozen'' *''GIRP'' *''Give Up'' *''Goat Simulator'' *''Gravity Bone'' *''Grey'' *''Happy Wheels'' *''Haunt: The Real Slender Game'' *''Haunted Memories'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''I Wanna Be The Guy: The Movie: The Game'' *''Ib'' *''Illusion: The Ghost Killer'' *''I'm Scared: A Pixalated Nightmare'' *''In Verbis Virtus '' *''Insanidade'' *''Inside'' *''Inwards'' *''Ju-On: The Grudge'' *''Just Dance 4'' *''Kraven Manor'' *''Lakeview Cabin'' *''Lights and Shadows'' *''Little Master'' *''Lumber Island'' *''Lumen'' *''Mad Father'' *''Maere: When Lights Die'' *''Minecraft (Noobtubers 3) *''My Dear Brother Jeff *''Neverending Nightmares'' *''No Time to Explain'' *''Octodad'' *''Octodad: Dadliest Catch'' *''One Late Night'' *''Outlast'' *''Overgrowth'' *''Panzar'' *''Paranormal'' *''Penumbra: Black Plague'' *''Penumbra: Overture'' *''Pesadelo'' *''PHOBIA: The Fear of Darkness'' *''Pizza Delivery'' *''Pizza Delivery v2.0'' *''PokéSlender'' *''QWOP'' *''Reimagine: The Game'' *''S.K.I.L.L. - Special Force 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third (Co-Op) *''SCP: Containment Breach *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' *''Scribblenauts Unmasked'' *''Segatakai'' *''Slender'' *''Slender: Haunt'' *''Slender: Mansion'' *''Slender: Sanatorium'' *''Slender Source (Co-Op) *''Slender Space *''Slender: The Arrival'' *''Slender Woods'' *''Slendytubbies (Co-Op) *Sonic Unfair *''Stairs *''Stalked'' *''Sumotori Dreams'' *''SuperHOT'' *''Surgeon Simulator 2013'' *''The Cursed Forest'' *''The Groundskeeper'' *''The Halloween'' *''The House'' *''The House 2'' *''The Intruder'' *''The Midnight Man'' *''The Rake: Black Asylum'' *''The Rake: Hostel'' *''The Train'' *''The Very Organized Thief'' *''The Witch's House'' *''The World's Hardest Game'' *''Thirty Flights on Loving'' *''Trollface Quest 1'' *''Trollface Quest 2'' *''Trollface Quest 3'' *''Trollface Quest 4'' *''Trosh: The Movie: The Game'' *''Unfair Mario'' *''Vanish'' *''Warframe'' *''Wario Ware: Smooth Moves'' *''Which'' *''Within Deep Sorrow'' Ultime attività Immagini e video sono un buon modo per rendere migliore l'aspetto della tua wiki. Trova più video sul tuo argomento esplorando la biblioteca dei video di Wikia. Categoria:Navigazione